


The Banana Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Banana Fetish, Banana Kink, Healthy, Homicide, Homiecide, M/M, There's A Limerick Version Of This So Go Read That Too, Weirdness, daddy - Freeform, fruit fetish, fruit kink, suffication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler loves nothing more than encouraging Josh to eat healthily.</p><p> </p><p>I wrote this for Scout and Emiko and Karlee and Charlie and the rest of my gsa homies.  stay fruity, guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Banana Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperskythewry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperskythewry/gifts).



Tyler Joseph gazed fondly at the bowl of fruit on his counter top. He took a banana from it and caressed it with his long fingers.

"Tyler, why are you so obsessed with that fruit?"

Tyler looked at Josh, his boyfriend, who was laying on his bed, naked. 

"Aesthetic, Josh. Aesthetic."

Josh rolled his eyes. "Stop fantasizing about produce and come to bed already, Tyler."

Tyler looked at his banana and smirked. He stood with it and walked over to Josh. "What if we did something different tonight?"

"Huh? Like, watch a movie, or something?"

"No, what if we played around?"

"Tyler, I don't know what you mean-"

Josh fell silent when Tyler straddled him on the bed. "Don't you mean, 'Daddy, I don't know what you mean?'?"

Josh swallowed. "Sorry, daddy," he whispered.

Tyler sighed. "That's alright, Josh... but I might have to punish you..."

Josh snorted. "How are you gonna do that-"

Suddenly, Tyler shoved the banana into Josh's anal hole. He began shoving it in and out. In and out, in and out, in and out. 

Josh screamed. "Tyler!" he shouted, "Please, stop! It hurts, Tyler; it hurts!"

"Is it too big for you, Josh? Is it too big?"

"No, I- I can take it, I-"

Tyler grabbed Josh's penis and began pumping it in synchronization with the banana. 

"Tyler, I'm gonna-"

Josh threw his head back and cummed, his mouth hanging open. Tyler pulled the banana out of Josh's anus, and before Josh could close his mouth, Tyler had peeled the banana and shoved it down Josh's throat.

"Eat the banana, Josh! Eat it"

Josh flailed his arms, but Tyler wouldn't take the banana out. Josh couldn't breathe. The banana was blocking his airways. 

"Eat it, Josh."

Josh's face turned blue, and suddenly, everything went black.


End file.
